I'll See You When You're 40
by Fairyoftheclouds
Summary: When Jinpachi leaves Japan, Issei thinks it's best for the both of them. He didn't know how wrong he could be. -SLASH- -Atempted- humor


I'll See You When Your 40

Disclaimer: Fairyoftheclouds does not own Please Save My Earth. She claims no rights to the manga or the anime series, which belong to their respective owners. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Rated: PG

Warnings: shounen-ai, yaoi, slash, whatever. If you can't stand it, don't read it. ...Goodness, what type of warning is that? We should have warnings for PSME fics that aren't slash -.-;;;

Anyway, Fairyoftheclouds's lame attempt at humor and writing where the characters are not clinically insane. Please not that this chapter is NOT the full first part and has been shorted by the authoress A LOT (which is why there are currently no inserted song lyrics -.-;;).This story may be changed during completion. Actually written for Fairyoftheclouds's English class. **NO FLAMES. **You have been warned.

Summary: Intended songfic to Dido's "I'll Se You When You're 40" Intended. I will finish, yes I will...In which Jinpachi leaves Issei for America, and Issei is delusional and thinks that this will solve all his problems.

Dedicated: to Hersheysweetie13, cause I stole her Dido cd for a long, long time. -runs away-

* * *

A/N Hihi, peoples! Yes I'm updating -erases portion of bio that says she'll update by at least Thanksgiving- ...ummmmm...yeah, I've been...busy...please don't kill me? 'ducks tomatoes' Yes, I am repeating that this story will be changed whenI complete it.A lot. 

...I wonder how long it will be until someone reviews...

* * *

I'll See You When You're 40

"Face it, Issei." Jinpachi says, amused, his voice slightly muffed through the cell phone that I've been holding to my ear for half an hour. "You would have been here three hours ago if you had come with me, instead of driving around in circles. You're lost."

"Shut up, Jinpachi," I say, miffed. It's not like I know my left from right. "Okay, I got off the highway. Now what?"

He snorts, and paper rustles in the background as he turns the map over. An invention I 'cough' haven't heard of. "Now turn left..." he says patiently.

I've been trying to get to the airport for the past three hours, driving around in circles because I truly don't want to go. I shouldn't go. My best friend is leaving for some big and famous American University, while I'm staying here to attend the University in Tokyo. And I'm happy about that. For the past ten years I've been literally plagued with dreams from my past life as a scientist on the moon. And a woman to boot. Enju. Who happened to be madly in love with Gyokuran. My best friend's previous incarnation. And since then, my world has been a yaoi manga writer's most cherished dream, story-like, roundabout life and all. Until now. Now, Jinpachi is leaving.

Sakura finally persuaded me to go, though it wasn't exactly her intent.

"Issei, aren't you even the slightest... well...upset?" she asked, staring at me as if I had suddenly sprouted an extra arm or leg, "You've been chasing after Jinpachi for the past, what, seven years? You spent all your time crying, dreaming, smiling, and then crying some more. And now you just don't care? Have you LOST IT!" she burst out, the look in her eyes saying she's ready to strangle me.

I couldn't help but grin, to her greater irritation and annoyance. "Exactly."

"Oh my GOD!" she exclaimed, dropping her head on hands that were tightly gripping the chair. "Ow." she said a second later, in afterthought.

I laughed. She glared. "It's not funny." she said grumpily, and threw a pillow at me. Then she starts a rambling lecture.

"When I first met you, you were obsessed with trying to piece together your past life, and even more obsessed with Jinpachi. You humor him and listen while he tells you about how he would be so much happier if he had Molkuren. And then you come and rant to me how Jinpachi is obsessed with perfect Molkuren, continuing on and on with your own obsession with dissing her. And then you complain about how your life would be perfect if you had Jinpachi. And then you leave to go listen to his ranting some more. But do you do anything that would be considered sane? No! What do you do? You kiss him on a highway bridge! You kiss him! Why? Because you're crazy! You don't stop to think about what could possibly happen if you did that and he doesn't like you that way! And then you run away, crying, and go back the next day insisting on pretending it was a joke. You pretend that you don't really love him! You pretend for ten years, Issei! And then you suddenly wake up one morning and say you don't care!" she stomped over, snatched her pillow from me and used it to mute her scream of aggravation as she clutched her hair. I pouted. I liked that pillow.

"Sakura, back then, I thought that since he was Gyokuran and I was Enju, that maybe he would realize that Molkuren will never love him. Only I will. I thought that since he has another chance at life, that he would see what he could have had and go for that. Not that he would continue to chase hopelessly after Molkuren, causing himself only misery." I said quietly. I'd heard the bridge lecture a million times already.

Sakura blinked at me. Then she burst out in laughter.

I glared. "It's not funny, Sakura," I said, taking my turn to be grumpy and disgruntled. "It's true."

She stopped, catching her breath. "Issei, you can't honestly believe that." she said, back in her advice-giving tone.

"Why not?" I asked, determined to prove her wrong. I want Jinpachi. Jinpachi wants Alice. Alice hates Jinpachi's guts. Therefore, Jinpachi is a fool. Duh.

"Issei, if Jinpachi even gave a serious thought to thinking of you that way, if all of us gave trying to get what we wanted in our past lives, you wouldn't love Jinpachi at all. You say Alice and Jinpachi are wrong, that they are choosing what they wanted on the moon and that that will only bring them misery. But so are you. By trying as hard as you have to win Jinpachi's heart, you have chosen to go after what you also wanted on the moon. By your own reasoning, what you are choosing is wrong. And, strangely, " she added, wrinkling her nose at me, " It has only brought you misery. Your reasoning is flawed but true. Only now, by completely giving up on Jinpachi, are you doing what you think is right. I think that since you hope too much, and doubt too much, that you're trying to force yourself into accepting and feeling and thinking something that you can't stand. But you can't hate someone for doing something when you refuse to do it yourself."

I stared at her mutely.

She made me realize that I owe it to Jinpachi to be there. Because everything I've done is really just pathetic. So I set out for the airport to see Jinpachi off on his life where I am only a memory far back in the corner of his mind.

Though I must say, it would be wonderful if I knew where the airport is.

"No, Jinpachi! Are you sure? That takes me to the highway again!" I exclaim, slamming the brakes, after blindly following Jinpachi's instructions for an amount of time only he knows. It's even the same highway.

"Yes, I'm...hey, it's the same highway! Oops?" he can't smother his laughter, "It leads right to the airport, I swear it does." I doubt it, as I groan, hyperventilating at the thought of being stuck in the middle of nowhere, yelling at Jinpachi who chokes on his laughter while tripping over excuses. He is probably wiping away tears of mirth as he makes sure that I'm being recorded so that he can blackmail me when I'm forty, and holding up traffic all the while. I doubt it as I have doubted the dreams, doubted my identity as Enju, and doubted Jinpachi's identity as Gyokuran. And doubted whether going to the airport is something I should bother thinking about, when all my life I have tried to ignore the fact that for both of my lifetimes have left me madly in love. I doubt as I have always doubted, and I probably always will unless for once I don't let my past rule over my future and just, just-

Do something. Well, do something that won't later turn around and laugh in my face while I get hit by a mental sledgehammer. Like that time on the bridge.

But what type of person celebrates because they will never see their best friend again?

"I just don't want you to go and start doubting whether what you are doing is right. Because by tomorrow morning, you're going to wish that you had done something else, or said something else, and then you'll spend the next ten years beating yourself on the head because he's gone." Sakura said; as she leaned against the door of her small apartment, light brown hair and bright green shirt clashing violently, "Because that is all that you have ever done to yourself." She gave me one last hug before I left, eyes seeking mine, slightly sadly, "It's your wish, I guess." she said, partially through a sigh.

I backed out of the drive and started down the road in the wrong direction. Yes, it is my wish, the only one that will ever be fulfilled, to laugh in the face of fate and carve my way through the misery and live like any other happy, chipper person. Cheat Sarjalim. Because I don't love you anymore.

Now where the hell is the airport?

* * *

TBC 

Review, please...


End file.
